


Bliss

by TheAuburnGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Papa's Little Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuburnGirl/pseuds/TheAuburnGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set nearly a month after Gold's and Belle's first baby is born. Mr. Gold leaves the pawnshop early to see his two girls. Including follow-up: Gold has nightmares. Apparently his little girl does too. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

~~ _Bliss_ ~~

Every resident in Storybrooke knew Adrian Gold was not a man to be trifled with.  He was harsh, cold, and cruel.  He never gave extended time to tenants who couldn’t pay their rent.  He never allowed people to wiggle their way out of his deals.  He was a man to be avoided at all costs.  So people had to wonder why Belle French had saddled herself to a man like him.  She was kind, patient, and loving.  She always had time for a person in need.  She always smiled and laughed.  She was a beautiful woman desired by numerous men in town.

No one understood why she had fallen for such a monster.  The girl had had multiple men ready to fall at her feet!  Even Gold had trouble fathoming it himself, but he was eternally grateful that she had picked him— _married_ him against her father’s and her friends’ wishes. 

She had made him the most happy and content man alive for the past two years—the brightest part of their marriage being the birth of their first child less than a month ago.  They’d named her Genevieve after Belle’s mother.  Gold recalled with clarity the day she’d joined them.  He remembered the first time he laid eyes on _their_ little miracle.  7 pounds, 4 ounces and _perfect_.  And Belle had cried with joy and snuggled their baby close to her chest.

It was the thought of his two girls that made him close up shop and return home before closing time.  He drove home, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel when he encountered a red light.  That morning, Belle had literally pushed him out the front door, reassuring him that she and the baby would be fine.  Yet, it did not feel right to leave them for an extended period of time.  He’d closed the shop for the past three weeks for the purpose of helping Belle and bonding with his daughter. 

When he parked his Cadillac in the driveway, he got out and ambled up the front steps as quickly as his injured ankle would allow.  He unlocked the front door with swift skill, careful to keep quiet.  He didn’t know if Little Genevieve was awake in Belle’s arms, but he was sure she would be if he slammed the door. 

“Belle?” he called softly, limping into the family room in search of her.  He took in the empty sofas and cradle (they had one in the nursery and one downstairs) before progressing into the kitchen.  It was empty.  _She must be upstairs_ , he thought.

He headed toward the stairs.  _She could be asleep_.

Upon reaching the landing, he first peered into their bedroom.  It was empty, which left one other option: Belle and the baby were in the nursery.  A few steps down the hall led him to the room, and he gently pushed the door open.  What he saw made his heart flutter and his body halt.

Belle had Genevieve in her arms and was rocking her lovingly in their rocking chair.  She sang and coed, while she rubbed soothing circles on their babe’s cheek.  Little Genevieve drifted off into sleep at the sound of her mother’s voice and the comforting sway of the chair.  They were beautiful.

Gold found himself transfixed by the scene.  _His_ wife...with _their_ child.  They had conceived that child...  A sense of euphoria and protectiveness swam over him as he watched his two girls.  Belle... She was _happy_. 

He watched silently for a long time before Belle realized he was present.  Her blue eyes met his.  “ _You’re_ supposed to be at the shop,” she chastised in a whisper.  She meant to be stern, but her smile said otherwise. 

Gold smirked and stepped into the room.  “Am I?” he responded just as quietly.  “How is our little one?” 

“She’s kept her mama busy,” Belle answered, stroking Genevieve’s cheek affectionately. 

Gold chuckled and came to stand beside the rocking chair.  He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his daughter’s forehead before seeking a lingering kiss from Belle.  “She’s a handful...just like her mama,” he murmured against her lips.

Belle rolled her eyes and freed a hand to press against his chest.  She pushed him playfully away, careful not to disturb the babe.  “And as stubborn as her papa,” she teased back.  She made to stand, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to ease her and the child up.  “When I said I’d be fine, I meant I’d be fine,” she yawned. 

He pouted, wrapping his arms around her waist as she settled Genevieve in the nursery’s cradle.  “Am I not allowed to dote on my girls?” he pondered.  He kissed behind her ear.  “My wife?”  Kiss.  “My child?” Kiss.  His eyes drifted to their little one.  The babe was sound asleep, snoring adorably.  Faint brunette curls caressed the top of her head.  If her eyes were open, they would be the color of warm chocolate.

A shaky breath escaped Belle.  She turned to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him languidly.  Gold welcomed her actions, holding her tightly against him.  He thought they’d stay that way forever, kissing contentedly, but she broke away.  “You are impossible, Mr. Gold.”  She was grinning.

Gold smirked wickedly before kissing her again.  He nibbled on her lower lip, wanting to see her cheeks flush with desire.  “And you are stunning, Mrs. Gold,” he growled lowly.  “I love seeing you with our child.”

He was rewarded with a bright blush.  “Adrian,” she warned, “if you continue to speak to me in such a seductive manner, I’ll lose control...and we have to wait a few more weeks.”

“Shh...”  He had no intention of making love to her when Doctor Whale told them specifically to wait.  “I know, sweetheart.”  He tugged her out of the room, and they made sure to leave the door open in case Genevieve awoke.  He led her into their bedroom and coaxed her to lie back on their bed. 

“Adrian...”

“You are exhausted, love,” he hushed her.  He stripped his shoes, jacket, and tie and followed her under the covers.  “Sleep.  If she wakes, I’ll see to her.” 

They found their normal position; Belle rested her back against his chest and he wrapped an arm over her curves.  He breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair and kissed her there.  “I love you, Belle.”  The words were profound and rang with the promise of forever.  She had made him so...so blissful.  She had made him a husband and a papa. 

Belle hummed, rubbing his hand before entwining their fingers.  She twisted to steal another kiss from him.  “I love you, too.” 

That was all he needed to hear.

 

~~ _Nightmares and Stories_ ~~

Adrian Gold was a light sleeper.  Generally, he had trouble relaxing and falling into blissful sleep, but over the years, Belle’s steady presence beside him in bed had helped ease some unknown tension from his soul.  He could slip more easily into oblivion with her head pillowed on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.  By morning his arm would be asleep and his body a little overheated but it was worth it.  It was _always_ worth it.

Yet her presence this night could not stop the nightmares. 

Outside the world was chaos.  Thunder boomed, accompanied by lightning.  Rain fell in torrents on the rooftops, pounding in his ears.  It was a miracle Belle had not yet woken to the noise. 

The creak of their bedroom door told him that Genevieve _had_.  “Mama?  Papa?”  Her tinkling voice carried, low and frightened, to Gold’s ears.  He peered toward the doorway and spotted Genevieve clutching the doorknob with both hands.  Her riotous chestnut curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail, her amber eyes wide with fear. 

“Come here, my little one,” he called gently, carefully sitting up and dislodging his wife.  He gestured, waving her over.  “It’s alright.  Papa’s here.” 

Genevieve ran to their bed—nightgown a streak of white in the darkness—and scrambled up the sheets.  She nearly fell off, but he snatched her wrist and tugged her tenderly into his arms, seating her in his lap.  Her tiny hands grabbed fistfuls of his nightshirt and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.  “I’m scared, Papa.  I had a nightmare…” 

Slowly, he rubbed her back in soothing strokes.  “It’s okay.  Papa’s here…” he cooed again.  “And he won’t let anything hurt you.”

Genevieve pulled back with tears in her eyes.  “No monsters?”

He nodded.  “No monsters.”

Their talk finally stirred Belle from her slumber.  She shifted beside them and blinked in surprise.  “Gen?”  With a quiet groan, she lifted herself on an elbow.  Her hand snuck from Gold’s thigh to Genevieve’s lower back.  “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”   

“Our little one has had a nightmare,” he explained, using his free hand to stroke Belle’s cheek.  

A flash of recognition and understanding lit in her features and he guessed that the desolate look in his eyes must have given him away.  She knew he hadn’t been sleeping.  “Oh?”  This time she sat up fully and leaned against the headboard.  “Well then we’ll have to tell her a story.”

“A story?”  Genevieve peaked from her papa’s shoulder to look at her mama. 

“Yes,” Belle said, smiling as she scooted close and rested her cheek on Gold’s shoulder.  “The story of how the Beauty fell in love with the Beast.  It’s long and filled with adventure, love, heartbreak, determination, and happy endings.”  She twisted a lock of Genevieve’s hair through her fingers.  “Want to hear it, my babe?”

When Genevieve sniffed and nodded, Belle looked deeply into her husband’s eyes.  “Once upon a time there was a young woman named Belle—”

“But that’s your name, isn’t it, Mama?” 

Gold chuckled softly.  The story would be interrupted numerous times before it was finished.  Their daughter had her mother’s insatiable curiosity, and constantly asked questions.  What’s this?  What’s that?  They’d heard it all.    

And as Belle’s breath tickled his neck, murmuring the story of their love—the girl who fell in love with the town pawnbroker despite his attempts to keep her away—he knew.

He knew that with his daughter in one arm and his wife in the other…the nightmares would stay away. 

 


End file.
